Obliviate
by Frad Ex Nox
Summary: Serie de drabbles de algunas parejas de Harry Potter y de como usan este útil hechizo
1. Ron & Hermione

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertencen ., le pertenecen a la grandiosa Mrs Rowling**

**Hace mucho que no aparecía con un fic, pero este drabble vino a mi hace como un par de horas y tuve que escribirlo, probablemente hayan más.**

**Creo que eso es todo por aquí, Enjoy it ^^  
**

* * *

El pelirrojo la miraba ensimismado. Se encontraban solos en la sala común, Harry se encontraba en una de sus, ahora habituales, lecciones con Dumbledore. No podía dejar de observarla, ella leía tranquilamente un libro sobre runas antiguas. Le costaba creer lo hermosa que era, y lo idiota que había sido y que continuaba siendo, pero el horror de sentirse rechazado por la castaña era aún mayor a su rabia con sigo mismo por no ser capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía.

Sus labios se movían apeteciblemente mientras leía, como murmurando lo que entendía del libro. Estaba como hipnotizado por el movimiento constante.

No podía alejar su mirada de ella, era tan malditamente perfecta, desde como mordía ligeramente su labio superior cuando estaba concentrada en algo, como movía sus labios apresuradamente murmurando lo que ojeaba, la rapidez con que movía sus ojos cuando leía algo que le interesaba, la mirada que le regalaba cada vez que le regañaba, su voz cargada de preocupación cuando él o Harry estaban en la enfermería. Cada maldito pequeño detalle, la hacían perfecta.

El debate que se libraba en su interior, sobre acercarse y robarle un beso o seguir admirándola desde lejos, como lo hacía desde hacia casi tres años, era terrible. Ambas partes enumeraban los contras de la otra.

_Si la besas, puedes perder su amistad, si la besas, puede no volver a dirigirte la palabra, si la besas, puedes rechazarte, si la besas, puedes salir lastimado y no solo físicamente._

_ Si no la besas, alguien más puede quitártela, como lo estaba haciendo Krum y McLaggen, si no la besas, nunca sabrás lo que siente por tí, si no la besas, morirás sin haber probado sus labios, si no la besas, morirás de anhelo._

Hermione seguía perdida en los mundos que le relataban las runas del libro que estaba descifrando, ajena al dilema de su "amigo".

El reloj de la lejana torre este del colegio dio doce campanadas que marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Otro día más para el pelirrojo sin resolver su dilema.

Finalmente su corazón le ganó a su sentido común, el tiempo se le acababa, Harry llegaría pronto y no quería esperar hasta su próxima lección.

Se acercó aún más a la castaña sin que ésta se percatase de sus movimientos, alzó su mano para alcanzar el mentón de la muchacha, la giró hacia él, su mirada destilaba sorpresa, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-Ron ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- se acercó rápidamente y estampó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, los movía suavemente, ella estaba paralizada, pero muy lentamente comenzó a responder a la caricia que le entregaban los labios del pelirrojo a los suyos, él cruzó sus brazos por su cintura, mientras que las manos de ella subieron por sus brazos hasta sus hombros. Continuaron así hasta que el aleteo, anormalmente fuerte, de una lechuza lo separó.

-Ron... yo...- intentaba excusarse, mientras el prefecto sacaba su varita.

-_Obliviate- _susurró, apuntando a la chica, que al recibir el impacto del hechizo se desmayó por unos intantes.

-¿Ron?, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al verse envuelta entre los brazos de cierto pelirrojo.

-Nada, solo te dormiste mientras leías el libro-Mintió- Harry debe estar por llegar- Justo en ese instante el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría para dejar entrar un confuso pelinegro.

* * *

**¿Aplausos? ¿Un hechizo piernas gelatina? ¿Algo? Por favor hagánmelo saber a través de un rr ^^**

**Pido disculpas por la ortografía si hay algún error.**

**Nos leemos**

**Frad Ex Nox  
**


	2. Lily E & James P

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a la rubia más rica de Inglaterra :B**

**Me aparecí temprano esta vez, probablemente los siguientes no sean tan seguidos, dado que entro a clases ., pero bueno haré todo lo posible por actualizar el siguiente**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

* * *

En uno de los tantos pasillos solitarios del castillo, un par de estudiantes se peleaban sin razón alguna...

-¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez?- le chilló la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No quiero- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que robaba suspiros a la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts.

-Cállate- tirándole la palabra con una voz más fría que el hielo, ocultando el volcán a segundos de estallar en su interior, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo para alejarse de él.

-Cállame- la retó. La muchacha, caminó de vuelta en frente del muchacho que estaba en la misma posición, miró por una milésima de segundo los labios de James y sin pensarlo chocó su boca con la de él...

Había encontrado la entrada al Edén en sus labios sabor chocolate, era la sensación más malditamente placentera que había sentido en sus cortos quince años de vida. Movían sus labios apasionadamente, rápidamente los brazos de él la atrajeron a si por la cintura, mientras las manos de ella se alojaban en el alborotado cabello negro azabache.

Lily no podía creer lo que había hecho; ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba besando a James Potter! ¡Estaba contra sus principios!, pero lentamente, a medida que el beso se profundizaba más, esa pequeña parte de si misma, que la reprochaba se fue a dar una larga vuelta.

_Respirar está sobrevalorado_, le habían dicho una vez, nunca había logrado comprender esa expresión, hasta ese momento...

El muy maldito besaba endemoniadamente bien, sus pulmones estaban comenzando a arder por la falta del preciado oxígeno.

-¡Al fín lo lograste _Cornamenta_!- La voz de Sirius Black provenía desde el pasillo a sus espaldas. Se separó del muchacho como si estuviese al rojo vivo. Ahora el muchacho lucía como en una nube, parecía como si le hubiesen hechado un Imperius encima. Debía actuar rápido, sino en menos de un día, todo el colegio se enteraría de que estaba besando a Potter.

-¡_Canuto_! Arruinaste el momento– le gritó el joven de ojos chocolate a su amigo, con voz entre enojada y avergonzada, mientras ella sacaba su varita de entre su túnica sin que nadie la notase- Ahora no...

-_¡Obliviate!- _Exclamó apuntando al chico con lentes, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Hey! Pelirroja ¿Qué estas haciendo?- reclamó- no ves que el chico acaba de olvidar el …

-_¡Obliviate!- _Hechizando a Sirius también, que cayó junto a su mejor amigo. Caminó rápidamente a través del solitario pasillo en el que se encontraba, esperando que nadie más hubiese visto la escenita que se había montado con Potter.

-¿_Canuto? _¿Qué pasó?- Interrogó mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde se la había golpeado.

-Creo que tu pelirroja nos noqueo otra vez- decía mientras miraba al pasillo por el cual Lily Evans se alejaba airosamente.

-¡Lily!- gritó el chico de los lentes- ¿Sal conmigo a Hogsmeade el siguiente sábado?

La aludida se giró lo miró fijamente mientras sacaba su varita nuevamente.

-_¡Desmaius!_- golpeando al muchacho nuevamente con magia, siguió caminando hasta que dobló en una esquina un par de metros más adelante.

-¿Tú nunca te rindes, eh, _Cornamenta?- _Suspiró mientras apuntaba a su amigo con la varita- _¡Ennervate!_

-Te juró que algún día ella me besara

-Sueña, Potter, sueña ...

* * *

**Cualquier crítica o aplauso me la hacen saber por un rr ^^**

**. de hace un par de semanas que amé esta pareja y originalmente el fic sería sólo de ellos, pero luego se extendió a otras personas de HP**

** Nuevamente pido disculpas si tengo alguna horror ortográfico, pero el word no me los está corrigiendo.**

**Nos leemos**

**Frad Ex Nox  
**


	3. Lucius & Narcissa

**Disclaimer: Nada de ésto me pertenece, sino Sirius seguiría vivo, le pertenecen a la grande de Rowling**

**Bueno, heme aquí una vez más, luego de mucho tiempo de no aparecer, pero digamos que este semestre no ha sido el más fácil ni el mejor.**

**Mañana se supone que tengo clases, pero no pude abstenerme de subir este drabble, que terminé hoy al fin.**

**Y sí, es Lucius&Narcissa, Enjoy it  
**

* * *

Maldito mortífago, maldito rubio platinado, maldito hombre con maldita voz sensual, no podía verlo, sin soltar un suspiro involuntario.

Se pavoneaba, por la sala común, mostrando a cualquiera que quisiese verla, esa marca maldita en su brazo izquierdo. Todas las "sangre limpia" como se hacían llamar, las pseudo mujeres de la casa de Slytherin, estaban prácticamente colgando de sus amplios y musculosos brazos de bateador.

¡Despierta Narcissa, deja de divagar! Mejor sácalo de ahí, deben realizar sus labores de prefecto, y el hecho de que ahora él, lleve ese asqueroso distintivo en el brazo no lo iba a cambiar. Me acerqué por detrás de él y le hablé con voz autoritaria:

-Lucius, estoy casi segura de que tus fans locas pueden sobrevivir sin ti por la siguiente hora.

Me miró arqueando las casi imperceptibles cejas, como preguntándose quien era yo, para dirigirle la palabra y más en ese tono.

-Que lleves la marca del Señor Oscuro, no te excusa de las "mundanas tareas de un prefecto"- le dije lo último en un tono socarrón.

-Claro que lo sé, _Cissy_- me respondió mordaz- Pero ésto-dijo mientras señalaba el oscuro tatuaje- determinará las glorias de mi futuro.

-Vamos- le señalé la salida de la mazmorra, al ver que no se movía el sarcasmo afloró en mi- Señor mortífago, tendría la amabilidad de mover su blanco trasero de ahí y aparentar seguir siendo un chico normal en la escuela. Muchas gracias.

Otra vez me atravesaba con su mirada gris gélida. Se paró prácticamente ignorándome, casi creí ver una mueca de desprecio aparecer en su cara.

-Vamos de una vez Narcissa- dijo atravesandome con su penetrante mirar- Mientras antes salgamos terminaremos antes ésto.

Avanzó raudamente a través de la fría sala común, llegando a la puera, lo seguía desde cerca, intentando alcanzar su paso, pero era casi imposible caminar a su ritmo.

Habíamos hecho más de la mitad de la ronda hasta ese momento, cuando un ruido proveniente del pasillo perpendicular por el cual caminabamos, nos alertó de la presencia de alguien, o algo.

Nos acercamos raudamente hacia el lugar, pero había nada, quizás simplemente fue un fantasma o _Pevees. _

Sentía la presencia de Lucius cerca de mí, me giré para afirmarle que no había nada en aquel pasillo, que seguramente era sólo un fantasma, pero callé lo que iba decir por la impresión. Estaba prácticamente pegado a mi espalda, definitivamente, la magia negra había aumentado sus habilidades mágicas, ya de por sí buenas, naturales. Su olor me envolvía rápidamente, era algo amargo, algo así como café y cacao natural. Sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de hundir mi nariz en su pecho, que estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de mi. Su mano se movió a mi mentón y subió mi cara, como en cámara lenta acercó su cara a la mía. Por un impulso, que nunca logré entender de donde venía, choqué mi boca con la suya. Sus labios reaccionaron rápidamente al contacto con los míos, pácticamente, me deboraba la boca, mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, hasta que un ruido proveniente de un aula vacía a nuestro lado, rompió nuestra burbuja.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- preguntó Lucius, con sus delgados labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados.

-Nada- me miró fijamente-¡_Obliviate!_

Lucius cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras veía a _Pevees _salir del aula de donde había provenido el ruido, salió lanzando cosas. En un instante el rubio despertó.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó tocando su cabeza.

-Era solo _Pevees_- le respondí fingiendo- Te tiró algo a la cabeza y caíste, será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, para ver si tienes algún golpe.

-Sí, esta bien- Respondió mientras tomaba el camino más corto hacia la enfermería. Creo que nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta adrenalina.

* * *

**Algo que decir,¿ merezco el Avada Kedavra o un aplauso? Cualquier cosa importante decirlo en un rr :D**

** Disculpas si hay algún horror ortográfico, pero mi word es un asco aún.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer ^^ y Ken, no olvides que algún día lo haremos.**

**Frad Ex Nox  
**


	4. Harry & Ginny

**Disclaimer: No, lamentablemente los personajes no pertenecen, ojalá así fuese pero no, son de la Gran Jotaká Rowling**

**Wiiii, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con un drabble de nuevo :3 **

**Harry & Ginny esta vez :3 **

**En fin, lean.**

* * *

Sinceramente, Harry se estaba volviendo loco con esto de ganar la copa de Quidditch. Los largos y frecuentes entrenamientos ya estaban empezando a fastidar al equipo.

Particularmente hoy, el entrenamiento fue horroroso, una tormenta descargándose sobre nosotros como si fuera el mismísimo diluvio del que hablaban los _muggles. _Estando calados hasta los huesos, Harry nos gritaba instrucciones iracundo, al vernos incapaces de seguirlas, pero realmente estabamos extenuados. Toda la semana habíamos tenido entrenamientos como éste. Cómo Kate estaba en San Mungo, Harry nos presionaba aún más

Viendo que ya no eramos capaces de aguantar más, finalmente anunció el final del maldito entrenamiento, prácticamente todos corrimos a los camarines a guarecernos de la lluvia.

Harry entró de los últimos con la caja de las pelotas levitando a su lado derecho y con la escoba en la mano izquierda. Verlo así, con la ropa de entrenamiento pegada a su cuerpo me volvía a hacer sentir como la niña enamoradiza de antaño, suprimí el suspiro que iba a escapar de mi boca. De repente Dean apareció delante de mí ocultando la maravillosa visión que venía entrando y la realidad me bajó de las nubes; tengo novio y no debería andar fantasiando con otros chicos, aunque Dean se haya vuleto un pesado en las últimas semanas.

Una vez listos, Dean y yo, ibamos saliendo de los camarines rápidamente, eramos casi los últimos, sólo quedaba Harry que siempre se iba al final. Cuidando de no mojarnos demasiado, de pronto recordé que había dejado mi varita arriba de la banca. Le apremié a Dean que avanzara el solo para que no se mojase más y yo me devolví al edificio al lado de la cancha.

Entré maldiciendo mi suerte, ubiqué rápidamente mi varita y me dirigía hacia ella cuando lo vi. Venía saliendo de las duchas con una toalla amarrada firmemente a sus caderas y con otra secándose el cabello. No sabía en qué momento Harry había desarrollado esos músculos, pero por Merlín que no me importaba que estubiesen. Me aseguré de que no se me resbalaba la saliva por la comisura de la boca. Él parecía no percatarse de mi presencia, siguió avanzando hasta donde estaban sus cosas y ahí fue cuando me divisó. Sus mejillas se colorearon, haciéndolo ver tierno, presentí que mis orejas también se estaban rojas.

-¡Ginny!-Me habló exaltado- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Yo...olvidé mi varita- Titubeé mientras la tomaba de la banca. Una loca idea atravesó mi mente, decidí ponerla en práctica antes de acobardarme.

-Ah, bueno- dijo mientras volvía a sus cosas aún sonrojado.

Mientras Harry fingía estar despreocupado ordenando sus cosas y vistiéndose, me acerqué sigilosamente a él. Le sorprendió verme tan cerca cuando levantó la mirada. Me perdí en su mirada verde esmeralda tan limpia, pero no me detuve sólo ahí y bajé mi mirada a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Sin pensarlo muchos más me lancé a besarlos cómo siempre había desado, eran más suaves de lo que aparentaban. En un comienzo sus labios se movieron torpemente con los míos, pero rápidamente me siguió el ritmo. Sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura, mientras las mías subieron a su pecho recién cubierto con una camiseta. Me deleité con todas las emociones que él podía transmitir con un beso. Me separé de él cuando mi conciencia despertó, recién había notado la magnitud de mis acciones. Harry tenía una sonrisa embobada que me satisfizo mucho.

-_Obliviate- _Susurré mientras lo apuntaba, el no debía recordar este pequeño lapsus, salí cuando aún estaba inconciente sentado en la banca.

-Quizás así también se te olvida un poco tu obsesión con la copa- murmuré mientras salía cerrando la puerta, mientras conjuraba un hechizo para repeler la lluvia.

* * *

**Pido disculpas por cualquier horror ortográfico, me avisan si encuentran alguno.**

**Veré si se me ocurre algún otro pronto, nos estamos leyendo**

**Frad Ex Nox**


	5. Draco & Hermione

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner, sólo la situación extraña es mía.**

**Antes de lo que lo esperaba estoy aquí, debo decir que no es mi pareja favorita, de hecho soy bastante cannon para las parejas, fue un reto escribir sobre ellos, pero aquí está.**

**Draco & Hermione.**

**Enjoy It.**

* * *

_Perfecta, ella es perfecta_. A esa conclusión había llegado Draco Malfoy, luego de observarla detenidamente en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, mientras dibujaba con una cara de concentración al Bowtruckle. Siempre que pensaba en su perfección recordaba ese insignificante detalle, que extrañamente la hacía aún más perfecta, era una hija de _muggles, una sangresucia. _Realmente, el último tiempo olvidaba ese detalle con gran facilidad, tal como lo hacía con su linaje. Durante las vacaciones de aquel verano, había intuído, que el año que cursaba actualmente iba a ser el último relativamente tranquilo, quizás por eso ahora se fijaba aún más en ella. A veces se preguntaba porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil con la chica, desde que se conocían mostraban un odio mutuo, o al menos, eso se encargaba él de demostrar. Cada día que pasaba odiaba más a los amigos de ella, el estúpido de Potter y el maldito de Weasley, en especial al último, porque tenía la certeza que algún día iba a terminar junto a su amor platónico.

Hermione Granger, era la perfección hecha humano, era hermosa, con ese brillante cabello castaño que había logrado dominar parcialmente y que le daban un aire de salvajismo intrigante, sus hermosos ojos cafés, casi negros que brillaban de alegría cuando aprendía algo nuevo, su naríz respingona, sus labios ligeramente rellenos y su cuerpo delgado y estilizado, además de su increíble inteligencia, buena disposición, para con cualquiera, siempre que no fuera Slytherin, su valía, su carácter de los mil demonios, pero que le atraía de una manera inexorable, se veía pegado como aveja a la miel de ella. Claro que nunca lo sabría, no se arriesgaría que Hogwarts se enterara de que su debilidad era una _sangresucia, _él, de tan alto linaje, cómo lo era la familia Malfoy y la familia Black, no podía intersarse por alguien así.

A veces creía que el destino era realmente cruel y le gustaba jugar con las personas, porque justamente la muchacha que aparentaba ser perfecta para él, tenía un insignificante defecto, casi no se le podía llamar así, pero era el gran impedimento para que ella fuera suya. Le gustaba pensar que ella era adoptada, que, realmente, provenía de una de las más grandes familias de magos de Inglaterra y cuando supiese esa verdad, iría a él. Empero, siempre que veía cuando sus padres la recogían en el andén, no podía evitar ver cuanto era que se parecía a ellos, los ojos y el cabello de su padre, la nariz y la boca de su madre. Era innegable que ella era hija de esos _muggles._

De vez en cuando sentía que la odiaba por no ser para él, la detestaba por no ser _sangrelimpia _y negarle el derecho de pensar en ella como algo más que una muchacha despampanante que se cruzó en su camino.

Aquel año, presentía que Dumbledore había querido jugar con ellos como marionetas, cada día sentía más desprecio por el anciano. Los habían hecho prefectos a ambos, de alguna manera siempre terminaba fantaseando que tenía que realizar rondas con ella, que en un pasillo recóndito la acorralaba, le confesaba sus sentimientos y la besaba como había querido desde casi tercer año.

Sinceramente, no podía creer su suerte, los Weasley y ese Potter, se habían ido, ella estaba sola y la última ronda antes de navidad debía hacerla con ella, porque Pansy estaba en la enfermería con un resfríado.

-Malfoy- me dijo a modo de saludo- Sé que ésto no nos agrada a los dos, así que mejor haz tú la ronda por las primeras tres plantas y las mazmorras, yo lo haré en los últimos pisos.

-Una _muggle _cómo tú no me da órdenes-le dije con fingido desprecio apuntándola con la varita, mientras la acorralaba a la pared más cercana.

-Vamos, atácame- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Te odio y sabes porqué lo hago, porque eres malditamente perfecta y no eres para mí- le dije mientras me acercaba más a su rostro, que denotaba que estaba atónita. Miré su boca semi abierta y sin meditarlo más, me hundí en sus labios bruscamente. Movía mis labios contra los de ella, cómo si la pudiera hacer pagar por ser sangesucia, de pronto, ella me respondió y algo cálido se expandió por mi pecho, finalicé el beso con una tierna mordida en uno de sus labios y me alejé.

-_Obliviate-_La hechicé, así Hermione Granger, olvidó mi pequeño desliz, la dejé tirada en aquel pasillo del cuarto piso mientras me iba a hacer la ronda por los pisos inferiorres cómo había dicho ella.

* * *

**Cualquier falta ortográfica me avisan para corregirla.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo**

**Frad Ex Nox**


	6. Neville & Luna

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, ningún personaje me pertenece, sino la saga continuaría y se sabría que pasó en los 19 años. Todo es de Jotaká Rowling  
**

**Neville & Luna**

**Sinceramente, los amo como pareja, me decepcionó un poco el hecho de que jotaká no los dejara juntos, pero será.**

**Pido disculpas por cualquier horror ortográfico, creo que el siguiente drabble será en un futuro lejano, tendré poco** **tiempo.**

**Enjoy It.**

* * *

Neville se casaba y no era con ella. Era esa chica de Huflepuff, una chica rubia y de ojos azules cómo ella, pero no era ella. Sinceramente, nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre lo que sentía por Neville, siempre lo había tomado como su mejor amigo y nada más, lo había dado por sentado, que toda su vida estaría con ella, pero el tener esa invitación, hermosamente adornada, anunciando la boda de la feliz pareja, le había caído un plomo en el estómago.

Mas si lo pensaba bien, entendía que Neville no la escogiese a ella, casi nunca estaba, se iba de expedición constantemente con su padre a buscar esas míticas criaturas que tanto le llamaban la atención, más ahora, que no tenía el peligro inminente de Voldemort, además de la ligera relación que mantuvo con Dean luego de la batalla en Hogwarts.

Suspiró y sonrió tristemente, quizás Neville no era para ella, así de simple. Por un lado se alegraba de mantenerlo como su fiel amigo. Siempre le maravilló el hecho de poder tener amigos, más aún un mejor amigo, en el cual confiar. Aún así, una pequeña parte de ella, se estrechó fuertemente al tener la constatación de que él nunca sería algo más que su mejor amigo.

Faltaba un poco más de una semana para el casamiento, aún no tenía regalo ni túnica y todavía estaba en Brasil. Dio un fuerte suspiro al notar la fecha que era, bajaría a Manaus, una ciudad cercana a la selva amazónica donde se encontraba, para buscar el regalo de boda y quizás una exótica túnica cómo le gustaban para asistir. Pensó si llevar a Rolf con ella a Inglaterra, la invitación decía que podía ir con un acompañante. Lo había conocido en Brasil y había mantenido una apasionada y corta relación hasta el momento con él, pensó si sería lo correcto, en cierto modo había usado a Rolf para sanar la parte de sí que aún era una muchacha normal y estaba ligeramente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Decidió no llevarlo, aún era demasiado pronto como para formalizarlo, le tenía aprecio, pero no lo amaba, quizás lo hiciese algún día, pero no ahora.

Una semana después de que le llegara la invitación, había enviado un tucán desde Brasil con la confirmación de asistencia, desde ese entonces se estaba enviando cartas con Neville, que le hablaba de los avances de los preparativos, sobre Hannah, su novia y sus deseos de una gran familia. Luna había decidido ir a la boda, no podía fallarle a su mejor amigo, pero sólo estaría tres días en Inglaterra, luego volvería a Brasil, para seguir investigando junto a Rolf, que resultó ser el nieto de Newt Scamander y que compartía su misma afición por los animales místicos.

En la ciudad encontró una hermosa túnica de colores fuertes, que era para ella. Les compró a Neville y a Hannah, una caja de música, pero que no reproducía las delicadas tonadas de siempre, sino que los cantos tribales de las brujas de las Amazonas, que utilizaban para invocar a la fertilidad.

Ese era el día, se vistió con su hermosa y estrambótica túnica y su mejor sonrisa para asistir a felicitar a su mejor amigo. Llegó a donde se celebraría la boda, Neville daba vueltas cómo loco, aún faltaba una media hora y estaba terriblemente nervioso. Cuando vio llegar a Luna su cara cambió, se iluminó, rápidamente la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a un lugar donde no habían personas.

-¡Luna! Al fin llegas- Le dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

-No me iba a perder tu mejor momento- le respondió mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-¡Estoy aterrado!-Poniendo cara acorde con lo dicho- ¿Qué pasa si no llega y hago el ridículo?

-No creo que le temas al ridículo, considerando la cantidad de veces que lo has hecho- Le respondió con su habitual poco tacto y una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Luna!- Le reprendió con una sonrisa intentando sonar enojado. Ella lo miró y sintió los impulsos irrefenables del enamoramiento que mantenía ligeramente por él. Lo besó, como hace varios meses deseaba hacer, los labios de él respondieron dulcemente a la llamada que hacía la muchacha, ella enredó sus manos en el cabello de Neville, cómo desde hace algún tiempo quería. Al final ella se separó, lo miró a los ojos aturdidos que aún tenía. Tomó su varita y susurro:

-_Obliviate- _Mientras apuntaba a su cabeza y él caía ligeramente, inconciente- Mereces ser feliz con ella, tener muchos hijos y yo merezco volver a Brasil, enamorarme de Rolf, formar una familia y ser feliz también.

Le ayudo a levantarse y le explicó que se había desmayado por la tensión con su dulce sonrisa.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por el comentario.  
**

**Nos leemos, **

**Frad**


End file.
